roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Roseanne Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Grandma.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey Hey! Yeah, I used to be obsessed with the Show, I always used to stay up to 12:30am to watch a episode cause it was the only time it aired here -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw what he said to you, he's getting out of line now. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) He used to talk shit about me all the time as well. I think he once called me a silly twelve year old who doesn't know how to use punctuation properly. -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) HalliwellManor. I keep noticing you don't edit much anymore on the Charmed Wiki, again and I also noticed HalliwellManor's blogs about you on his wiki, which I thought was pathetic. I contacted the Wiki Staff before, cause they have a rule about no personal attacks and it's exactly what he is doing, it's gone to far. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed that also. He made another account to get back on the Wiki called AlyssaJane. I hope the Wiki Staff email me back soon and somehow block him globally -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I was going to, but then he'll just move his shit onto me and I'll be his next target and he'll spam his wiki with blogs about how I'm such a shitty admin and how I don't fuck all about Charmed, which I don't want that. If the Wiki Staff doesn't reply to me by tomorrow morning then I'll block him then, or he is starts making all useless categories them, but for now I'm just going to closely watch his edits. I know it's not the ideal way to go with him, but I don't want to next on his "who am I going to piss of next?" list -__- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::If he starts making blogs about you again, I'll go onto his Wiki and abuse the shit out of him. You don't deserve it at all, you've worked so hard on the Charmed Wiki and it wouldn't be like it is now without you today :) You've really helped clean up and made it more cleaner and easier to navigate through. x] --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: Hey, is this where we slag him off? I got loads to talk about x) -- 18:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Awesome :) -- 18:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ima fucking kill him in a minute -.- Once again, another blog about how our Charmed Wiki sucks so much. I really don't get how it sucks, cause firstly. Am I the only one to notice the sudden increase of new users on our Wiki? When on his there is only..one..himself. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :He is really pissing me off. I was re-writing the Kierkan article and I tried to find a new infobox photo and I found one. Then he writes a blog about how I stole his photos, I didn't even know who had that photo in his article. It's annoying, and it's also funny cause I swear he's like stalking me. I uploaded photos of Kaley, Holly and Rose. 2 hours later, who uploads photos of them as well. I mean seriously?! -______________________- 04:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) CharmRuler Yeah, he's kind of getting on my last nerve. But we can't really block him for being a bad editor. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Unless he breaks the rules, then we can block him. The best we can do is just monitor his edits. x] ::Both of them are pissing me off -.- Look at the message he wrote on my talk page on his crap Wiki. I didn't know what I do on the CW was such a big thing to him. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Fany I think he might be we cannot block him till we know for sure x] -- 14:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Got it! Yeah, no one knows except us three. I hope you will start editing again soon, I feel like I am the only admin on the wiki at the moment. I know it's not true ;). I am doing thankyou, doing Christmas shopping before everything goes out of stock. You? -- 08:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : Aww, hope you fully recover soon. -- 19:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Original Authority Buffy, it's CharmRuler. -- 09:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : He was the one that was 10, swearing at me, you, and Leonardo. -- 10:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Oh Jeez!!! It had a link to his twitter saying he was like 20. But I should have known by his crappy edits. UGHHHHH. Buffy Hey Sorry I missed you. Let me know if you're free in the next few hours, and we'll chat. Jayden Matthews 09:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I guess you're in bed. Sorry but I need to dash now. I'll be back on later today. Hope to catch you later. Jayden Matthews 12:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Just letting you know I'm back. Jayden Matthews 14:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Did you have an emergency, or something. I hope I didn't come across as snappy before. I meant it in a joking sort of way. Jayden Matthews 20:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I realized that when you left. I'm sorry. It really wasn't meant to come across that way, but I realize it's difficult to tell, as we're not talking face-to-face. It's just that we used to tease each other all the time, so I guess I was hoping we could get back to the way things were. Jayden Matthews 09:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chrys Yeah, I was on a chat with him/her on Alphas wiki when they were chatting Jayden Matthews, and something like this came up with them being a guy or girl and I was at a lost for words. When I saw that message to you, I deleted their admin/rollback/and chat mod privileges. Chrys also talked about truebloodspam wiki, true blood wiki, and game of thrones wiki. So I was kind of tricked by chrys at first, with him being extremely helpful. I tried to delete the message whole, but computer problems....., so I'll do that now. Chyrs/Carlos has been acting crazy as heck lately. :M+W Talk 23:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Your no longer blocked ::M+W Talk 23:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm giving him ONE more chance, which of course he's gonna ruin. :::M+W Talk 00:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know, I did a little research on him on those other wikis when I found out ::::M+W Talk 00:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC)